The Book That Could Swap Us
by soraxtsuna123
Summary: After reading a spell, the gang all switches bodies. Now they have to figure out how they live each other's lives and wait until the spell wears off. One-Shot. Request by Deximon.


**For Deximon.**

**Thank you for your request! I had a really fun time writing it.**

**IMPORTANT FOR ALL READERS: This one-shot is like an epilogue to my story, **_**The Book That Can Change You**_**. If you haven't read it, it's totally fine. I also don't recommend reading it. People say that it was good, but I just cringe a bit thinking about it. Haha. But, you don't need to. I'll try to explain everything in this one-shot.**

**ALSO: FUN GAME TO PLAY WHILE READING THIS STORY: CAN YOU NAME ALL OF THE REFERENCES? THIS CHAPTER HAS QUITE A FEW REFERENCES FROM DIFFERENT MEDIAS. IF YOU CAN NAME ALL OF THEM I'LL GIVE YOU A COOKIE. (Not really. I'll just have mad respect for you).**

**o-o-o**

It was a relaxing day at the Curtis house. Everyone was there, doing their own thing, besides Two-Bit, which was strange, but no one thought anything of it. Usually, Two-Bit was at the house, watching Mickey Mouse on television, but he was probably making fun of some Soc's pants or hooking up with some girl, or something.

All of a sudden, the door slammed open, causing some of them to flinch. Two-Bit bounded into the house, holding a large book in his arms. Soda was the first to look up from what he was doing, eyes instantly catching onto the book. He tilted his head a bit. "Hey, Two-Bit, what's that?" he asked, causing everyone else to look.

It wasn't common to see Two-Bit holding a book, especially one that looked like it was found, collecting dust, at the back of a library.

Ponyboy examined the cover. Something about it seemed familiar. He's seen that book before, but he couldn't place where. Two-Bit shifted his hand, revealing the cover more and that's when it all clicked. The leather-backed book couldn't be anything other than the book he was thinking about. He looked at Two-Bit with an almost pitiful expression, shaking his head. "Two-Bit… that's not… is it?" he asked, not wanting to believe what his brain was telling him. He shivered, thinking about the time when they were all turned into females.

Two-Bit held the book out for everyone to see, causing them all to groan. It was the spell book from back then.

"Seriously?" Steve fumed**,** rolling his eyes.

"Come on, man. Where'd you even get that? I thought we got rid of it," Dally wondered.

"I thought we did too," Two-Bit tried to explain, "but it just appeared out of nowhere. It literally fell out of the sky! It hit me on the head."

"Out of the sky?" Johnny echoed.

"Yeah. That's why I'm late to this party. Then again, there isn't a party without me."

"Why haven't you thrown it away then?" Darry interrogated. "Why'd you have to bring it here?"

Two-Bit dropped it onto the coffee table with a large slam. He turned to the others with an animated expression. "That's the thing! I tried to throw it away, but it kept appearing out of nowhere!"

"We should burn it," Dally suggested.

"Agreed," Steve piped.

"Come on, while it's here, I think we should try a spell," Two-Bit said.

"Nothing good comes out of this book," Darry retaliated. "Remember last time?"

"Oh, come on! Just one little spell."

"No."

"Please!"

"How can I get this through to you? Do you want me to say it in Spanish too? No!"

Suddenly, the lights flickered around them, like a trigger word has been said, and they felt the temperature plummet. Their visible breaths made viewing the book that was rapidly flipping through pages difficult. Everything around them started to levitate and they all felt like they were about to be lifted up as well when everything just stopped. The objects around them fell like nothing happened, the temperature rose, sending a tingling feeling to each of their fingertips. The gang all looked at the book in shock as one page was left open.

"What the…" Steve murmured as they all slowly approached the book like they were scared that it was going to run away if startled.

Only a sentence was written on the open page. "Nos convertere corpus ab uno ad alterum?" Two-Bit read out loud. "What does that mean?"

Ponyboy gasped. "I think that was a spell. You just recited a spell."

"Shit," Dally cursed.

"What's going to happen to us?" Johnny asked, shifting from one foot to the other nervously. His eyes were wide, skittering across the room from face to face for some sort of comfort.

"Ponyboy, do you know what the sentence says?" Darry asked.

He shook his head. "I don't know Latin."

"But you translated the book last time," Two-Bit pointed out. "Didn't you take Latin at school?"

"They don't teach Latin at our high school. I took Spanish."

"What's the difference?"

"A lot… but…" Ponyboy examined the words closely, squinting his green-gray eyes in concentration. He racked his brain for some way to translate the words. "I mean, Latin, Spanish, and English should have a lot of similarities… I can try to translate it, but I don't think it'll do us any good."

Darry gestured at the book and Ponyboy sat down in front of it after grabbing a pen and notepad that was situated near the landline. I couldn't hurt anybody to try.

"Let's see," Ponyboy continued, subconsciously playing with the edges of the page. "Obviously, convertere looks like the word convert, meaning to change something. Uno means one in Spanish. Er… Alterum looks like the word alter, meaning change again… but in another way, it could be about an alternate self, which could mean other or another. Nos is Spanish for us… so maybe it means we in this sentence. Corpus looks like the word corpse which is a dead body."

"Are we going to end up dead?" Soda asked worriedly.

"It can mean dead body or just a body." Ponyboy didn't know what it meant exactly. He was just guessing, but he was hoping that it was the latter for all of their sakes. As he was translating, he scribbled all of the words down.

Darry bent over Ponyboy's shoulder and connected them. "We change body… something… one… something… other? The only other words that are missing are 'from' and 'to'. That would mean ab is 'from' and ad is 'to'. So, we change bodies from one to another?"

"What does that even mean?" Steve groaned, hating riddles. Everybody could only shrug in response. They were all as lost as he was, maybe even more.

"Does anyone feel any different?" Two-Bit asked, checking over his body as if he was checking to see how many marks he had. They all shook their heads. They all felt the same as they did before Two-Bit brought the spell book inside the house.

"Maybe nothing will happen!" Soda theorized, eyes glimmering in hope. "Maybe with Two-Bit just saying it out in a question, it would mean that nothing will happen!"

But, of course, he spoke too soon. As soon as that sentence left his mouth, the room spun around all of them, causing their stomachs to flip. They didn't have a chance to do anything about it before the world around them went black.

**o-o-o**

Darry was the first to wake up. The first thing he noticed was how much his back ached from lying on the floor. When had he fallen asleep? He squinted as the light stung his eyes and pushed himself up, not really paying attention to how much lighter he felt. He shook his head to ward off the dizziness. When he got his bearings back, Darry looked around the room. When he saw the unconscious bodies of the gang, he woke up completely in a snap, hurriedly scrambling over to Ponyboy.

"Pony!" he called out, shaking his little brother's shoulder. His voice sounded higher than usual, but it was probably just him. Ponyboy groaned beneath him, turning around, swatting Darry's hands away. Darry sighed. "Wake up!"

Finally, after enough shaking, Ponyboy turned to look at him with a tired expression. "Johnny… what?"

That caught Darry's attention. Johnny? Darry furrowed his eyebrows. Why did he think that Johnny woke him up? Maybe he was just really tired and his vision was still blurry, he reasoned. Yeah, that had to be it.

"No, it's Darry."

"Darry?" Ponyboy sat up looking at him funnily. He raised his eyebrow before a grin adorned his face. He chuckled like a joke has been told. "Very funny, Johnnycakes."

"I'm not Johnny, Ponyboy."

"And I'm not Ponyboy."

"Yes, you are." Darry couldn't believe it. Was Ponyboy really trying to do a really bad joke right after he woke up?

"No, I'm not."

"Will Y'all just shut up?" someone snapped. Two-Bit's body sat up staring at them with a scowl, a look that rarely is on his face.

"Whoa, did someone wake up on the wrong side of the bed? Wait…" Ponyboy's body stared at Two-Bit's, face morphing into shock. He gaped like fish before letting out a scream. "What the hell?"

"Ponyboy, language!" Darry hissed.

Ponyboy's body switched his attention back to Darry with a deadpanned expression. "I told you. I'm not Pony." He pointed to Two-Bit's body, finger shaking. "What the H-E-double-hockey-sticks am I doing over there? Why is my body moving on its own? I mean, wow, I look hot today, but—"

"That's Two-Bit. Don't talk like that, Pony."

"I am Two-Bit."

"Yeah, and I'm not Two-Bit," Two-Bit's body added. "What the hell is going on here, man? You're acting like Darry, Johnny."

"I am Darry! Okay, am I just not in a joke?"

"There's no joke, I can tell you that," Two-Bit answered.

"Then, why do you keep calling me Johnny?"

"It's because you are?"

"No, I'm not!"

"Man, just look in a mirror and see," Dally said.

"Look, I'm telling you, I'm Darry." Darry held up his arms and looked at them to prove that he wasn't lying. But he felt his heart stop a bit when he saw that his arms were much smaller than his own and covered in bruises. "What? What's going on?!"

"Exactly what I want to know!"

Darry turned back to Two-Bit's body. "Okay, you're not Two-Bit, then who are you?" Darry demanded.

Two-Bit's body looked at him with an are-you-serious expression. "For fuck's sake. Can't you tell? I'm Dally."

"But you look like Two-Bit!"

"And, I'm Two-Bit!" Ponyboy's body exclaimed.

Now they were all confused. What was even happening? Darry looked around some more. Maybe something could explain what was happening to them. His eyes caught sight of the open spell book on the coffee table and that's when everything came rushing back to him. "The spell book! We cast a spell!"

"So, this is what the spell did?" Ponyboy… or Two-Bit… asked, looking at his hands. "We switched bodies? Whoa. I'm in Ponyboy's body?"

"Yeah. That would make the body I'm in Johnny's. That would explain why I feel so light." Darry dragged his fingers through his new hair, tugging at it slightly. He breathed out a heavy, stressed breath. What were they going to do? What was going to happen to them? Was this permanent?

"And that would explain why I feel like I have a hangover," Dally commented, leaning back. Two-Bit, were you drunk before this?"

"I'm always drunk," Two-Bit proudly answered.

Darry looked at Two-Bit with knitted brows. "I can't imagine that you're Two-Bit. Is this not freaking you out like it is with me? What if we're trapped like this?"

Two-Bit looked nervous. It was obviously bothering him but staying positive about the entire situation was the only way that could hide him away from the overbearing weight of stress.

A groan alerted them to another body. Darry's body sat up, sleepily rubbing at his eyes. When he removed his hands, he saw Two-Bit, Johnny, and Ponyboy looking at him with guarded and confused eyes. Johnny had the most appalled expression out of them, looking quite disturbed.

"What?" he asked, voice sounding deeper and gruffer. "What's going on?"

"Who're you?" Darry asked.

Darry's body tilted his head. "Soda…?"

"Soda? Whoa, that's weird," Two-Bit commented. "It's so opposite."

"Wait, why is that weird? What's happening?" Soda asked.

"The book," Dally answered, exasperated. "The spell worked."

"Oh! What did it do?"

With a long, drawn-out sigh, Dally pointed to the body he was in. "I'm Dally."

Soda's small smile dropped a little in confusion. "No, you're Two-Bit?"

Darry rubbed his temples. It was his turn to let out a sigh. This whole situation was getting old, fast. "We switched bodies. All of us. You're in my body."

Soda laughed, unable to believe what Darry had said. It was weird to see Darry's body laugh like that. It's very uncommon to see Darry laughing. The most they would get is a smile or a small chuckle, but rarely anything more. "Now you're just playing with me. Am I the only person that isn't in on it?"

"No, Soda, we really did. I'm Darry. Dally is in Two-Bit's body. Two-Bit is in Ponyboy's body. You're in mine."

The smile slowly dropped from his lips when he realized that everyone was serious. He looked at his hands, seeing them tanner and rougher than what they usually were. They weren't his hands_. 'Oh no, no, no, no,' _Soda chanted in his head like a mantra. He quickly shot up, running to the bathroom and yelled in shock when he saw Darry looking back at him. He ran out of the bathroom again, a look of bewilderment blown on his face.

"I don't know if I like this," he nervously admits.

"Trust me, man. None of us likes this," Dally replied.

"But, you know, it could be worse. We didn't accidentally blow ourselves up," Two-Bit brings up, trying to be optimistic about this whole unfortunate dilemma.

"That's true," Soda agreed, looking at all of the sleeping bodies around them. He wondered what body Ponyboy and Steve ended up in. "What about everyone else?"

"We don't know who's who besides us," Darry answered.

"Should we wake everyone up?" Two-Bit suggested.

They all agreed and started to shake the rest of them awake. It didn't take very long for them to figure out that something was wrong. A curse left Soda's body's mouth, shocking everyone. If there was a word to describe something that was more than 'rare', it would be used to describe that phenomenon. Soda _never_ cursed. But what shocked them all more was the squeak and the wide eyes of horror that came out of Dally's body.

"Well, that isn't something you see every day," Two-Bit muttered.

"Why am I over there?" Steve's body asked, pointing to Ponyboy's body.

"But what am I doing over there?" Soda's body asked, pointing at Steve's body. "What the hell is going on here?!"

The house went into an uproar as fingers were pointed everywhere. No one was listening to each other, they were all just yelling. They were so loud that the house on the other side of the block could hear what they were saying. They probably all sounded like crackheads by what they were screaming—about switching bodies.

"Okay, everybody, quiet down!" Darry tried to sooth, but to no avail. He sighed in frustration, taking a wider stance and brought his hands to his mouth. "Shut up!"

As if a switch was hit, the house quieted down, and everyone stared at Johnny in shock. "Damn, Johnny," Soda's body whistled. "Didn't know you had it in you."

Again, Darry sighed. He shook his head. "Something is wrong, I know all of us can see that. I'm not Johnny. I'm Darry. I think we all switched bodies from that spell Two-Bit did."

"Damnit, Two-Bit…" Soda's body rolled his eyes. Two-Bit shrugged, unable to say that it wasn't him.

"So, who's who?" Soda asked. "I'm Soda, but I'm in Darry's body."

"Wait, what?" Steve's body asked. He wore a confused, unbelieving expression on his face. "Darry's actually Soda?"

"So, I'm guessing Steve's actually Ponyboy," Dally pointed out.

"No! Why does the kid get my body?" Soda's body exclaimed, sending glares at Ponyboy who shrunk back. Even though he knew that Soda wasn't actually Soda, at that time, seeing that glare was something he had never seen on his older brother. He shifted his eyes downward, feeling his heart clench tightly. It felt like someone had plunged their hand in his chest and was squeezing his heart.

"So, Soda's actually Steve," Darry muttered.

"I mean, it could have been worse. Two-Bit could have gotten your body," Dally pointed out.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Two-Bit shot back with a mock hurt expression.

"But, Two-Bit's in my body…" Ponyboy mumbled, but no one heard him.

"Okay, so let me get this straight… Steve's actually Ponyboy, Soda's actually Steve, Two-Bit's actually Dally, Ponyboy's actually Two-Bit, Soda's is in my body, I'm in Johnny's body… so that would make Johnny is in Dally's body? Is anything wrong?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"I'm probably never going to memorize that," Two-Bit admitted.

"Me neither," Soda agreed. "Can we write this down?"

"Good idea," Darry said, going over to grab a marker from a drawer. "Let's write our names down on each other."

"Yeah, great idea," Steve echoed, grabbing the marker from Darry's hand and going over to Ponyboy. Ponyboy reeled back, flinching as Steve grabbed his face, writing Ponyboy's name on his forehead.

"Really?" Ponyboy remarked, glaring.

Steve tossed Soda the marker. "That's what you get for being in my body."

"I didn't have a choice! I don't want to be you, Steve. I don't think anyone does."

The two continued to glare at each other, but Ponyboy had a really difficult time to do so. It was hard to be mad at Soda, even though it wasn't him. He felt sick doing so.

It was even strange to the other people in the room, looking at what looks likes Steve and Soda fighting. They never fought, at least not in front of them. Those two always got along. But it wasn't them, not exactly. They had to remind themselves of this.

Everyone started to write down their names on their new bodies. None of them wrote on their foreheads, and, instead, wrote their names on their forearms.

"Okay, we wrote our names, now what?" Dally asked, turning his arm to look at his name in different angles.

"We figure out how to reverse all of this," Darry answered. "Does the book say anything else?"

"No, just the spell," Ponyboy replied. He pouted. "What are we going to do?"

Darry put his chin in his fist, closing his eyes to help him concentrate. What were they going to do?

In the middle of his concentration, Two-Bit started to laugh. Darry opened his eyes and shot him a look. "What're you laughing about?"

"It's just really weird to see Johnny like this," Two-Bit giggled.

"Hey," Johnny spoke up, a bit red in the face from how his body was acting. But, it could have been even more embarrassing if it was Two-Bit in his body. Heck, even Dally would be even more embarrassing than Darry. "What if we call the person that helped us last time?"

Everyone spun around and looked at Johnny in shock. "That's a great idea," Soda complemented and everyone agreed.

"I think I still have their number," Darry said.

"Why?" Dally asked bluntly.

"Just in case something like this happens again." Darry shot Two-Bit another pointed look. He pulled the business card out from a drawer and dialed the number. The phone rang. Each ring felt like it lasted for a long time. Darry was getting more anxious by each passing moment. He tapped his fingers against the table that the telephone was situated on. The phone kept ringing, and nobody picked up. Eventually, he hung up with a frustrated sigh. "Nobody's answering."

"Great! Now what?" Steve asked.

"Maybe everything will wear off eventually?" Soda offered. At that point, it was the only option that they had left. They would just have to live each other's lives until the magic wears off.

"Well, if that's the case…" Two-Bit started, lounging back on the couch with a bottle of beer that he suddenly had out of nowhere. "Might as well relax."

He started to lift it to his mouth but Darry lunged at it, removing it from his hands. "Not in Ponyboy's body, you don't!"

"I always drink though."

"Doesn't matter, and, no, Ponyboy, even though you're not in your own body, you can't drink too. Put your hand down."

Ponyboy dropped his hand. "Fine," he grumbled.

"Two-Bit, you can't do anything that Ponyboy wouldn't or isn't allowed to do."

"Okay, so that means no drinking, no hitting on anyone, no punny jokes… Darry, you're outlawing ninety percent of my personality," Two-Bit complained.

"Good."

As soon as they were all given the clear to do whatever, Dally stood up and left. Everyone just stared at Two-Bit's retreating body before looking at the actual Two-Bit.

"Aren't you worried he's going to do something weird?" Ponyboy asked.

Two-Bit shrugged. "I've done a lot of weird things."

"He's probably going to be thrown in the slammer," Steve said.

That made Two-Bit look up. He contemplated something. "My mom's going to have an aneurysm if she finds out that I've been thrown in a cell again."

"We should probably catch him and just monitor each other until everything gets back to normal," Darry suggests.

They all looked out the door again before most, not all, started to run out of the house. It didn't take long to track down Dally. He was towering over a woman who looked like she did not want to be there and was trying to step around him.

"How you doin'?" Dally flirted right when the gang ran up to him.

"Dally!" Darry called out. Dally turned around and the woman took the opportunity to flee. Dally, to say the least, was not pleased. "We need to stay together."

"Didn't you see that I was in the middle of something?" he asked, leaning on one leg, pulling out a cigarette.

"You can't do anything that would jeopardize each other's lives."

"Actually, I—" Two-Bit started but stopped when he saw Darry look at him with those pointed eyes again. Man, being Ponyboy was not fun.

"You're not my brother. You can't fucking tell me what to do," Dally retaliated.

"Don't you use that tone with me," Darry warned.

Dally scoffed, looking over his shoulder and running his tongue across the inside of his cheek. "You know, if you weren't in Johnny's body…" he trailed off, shaking his head.

"Come on, Dally, we're all in this together," Soda commented.

"What are we going to do until then? Sit like stones in your house? I have better things to do with my life, man."

"Hey, where's Johnny and Pony?" Two-Bit asked suddenly, looking around, now noticing the missing pair.

"I think they stayed behind," Soda answered.

After Dally calmed down a bit, they all returned back to the Curtis house to see a troubled expression on Ponyboy. "What's wrong?" Soda asked.

Ponyboy looked at Soda oddly, shaking his head. He still couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that Soda was in Darry's body. It was weird to see Darry care so much. "I just remembered that I have a track meet in a few hours."

"You just now remembered?" Darry asked, baffled. He huffed as everyone turned their attention to Two-Bit who just shook his head. He stepped back, raising his hands up to the height of his chest.

"Oh, no. No. No. No. I'm not running."

"Well, Ponyboy can't run," Darry pointed out.

"Can't he just skip this one?"

"This meet determines if I have some races in the finals," Ponyboy informed.

"You have to run," Darry declared.

"But, can he run fast enough?" Johnny asked, making a really good point.

That's how they found themselves watching Two-Bit run down the street and back. As soon as Two-Bit returned back to them, he bent over, firmly placing his hands on his knees, panting. Even though he barely ran anything, sweat was covering him, head to toe, like protective armor. He felt like his heart was going to burst from his chest and run away from him, that's how fast it was beating. Every inch of him was screaming at him to not move anymore.

"You would think that in the kid's body, he would have no problem running… but I guess the stamina didn't transfer over somehow," Steve commented.

"I'm doomed," Ponyboy cried out.

"How're you feeling, Two-Bit?" Soda asked.

"Like death! I'm dying!" Two-Bit screamed.

"Maybe we should get him inside…" Johnny suggested.

Two-Bit nodded his head. He tried to take a step, but his body was too tired. He raised up a finger, looking weakly at the gang. "Problem: I can't move."

"We have no choice to carry you then," Darry said, going over to lift him up, but couldn't do it. He looked at his arms in disappointment. "I can't do it in this body."

"Looks like Superman found his kryptonite," Steve teased, earning a jab in the stomach.

Darry looked at Soda for help, who was beaming. For some reason, seeing Darry in Johnny's body was really adorable. Soda lifted Two-Bit on his shoulder with no effort whatsoever. "You're so much lighter," he commented, looking at Ponyboy instead of Two-Bit who was now limp, possibly dead.

"So, this is what this is like," Two-Bit murmured as he was carried into the house. His body was thrown on the couch and he practically laid there dramatically like a fallen prince in a play. "I can't run no more. Oh, look, the wall just switched with the floor. Interesting."

"Should we be worried?" Johnny asked. The gang stared at Two-Bit for a moment before they shook their heads.

"You're all cruel."

"You're going to run," Darry declared.

"But—"

"No buts."

Two-Bit sighed. He weakly motioned with his hand. "Pony, come here." Ponyboy leaned over. As soon as he did, Two-Bit grabbed him by the shirt and hissed in his ear, "I hate being you. Switch us back."

"I wish I could," Ponyboy answered. "Really."

"Start performing random spells. Maybe one will work."

"No! Remember what happened last time we did that? The last thing I want is for us to be stuck in each other's bodies, as girls, in revealing Halloween outfits."

Darry looked up at the clock. "Break time's over, Two-Bit. We need to get to the meet."

"NOOOO! I JUST WANT TO ROLL UP INTO A BALL AND JUST ROT AWAY! I HATE EXERCISE! IT SHOULD BURN!"

Soda and Darry both grabbed him by the ankles and tried to pry him off the couch, but Two-Bit quickly grabbed onto the armrest. However, the two overpowered him and they started to drag him away to get changed. Two-Bit looked at Ponyboy pitifully before they rounded the corner. "Do something," he cried out.

Ponyboy shook his head and mouthed 'suffer'.

**o-o-o**

They all made it to the track meet, deciding to stick together. People were looking at Ponyboy strangely, which caused him to shift on his leg uncomfortably. Why were they all staring at him like that?

Then he remembered, he had his name written boldly on his forehead. No wonder why people were giving him funny looks. The gang all sat down beside Two-Bit who made his way down to the field where the team was gathering up. Darry gave him one final look to remind him to act like Ponyboy throughout this or there was going to be trouble.

"Curtis, you're later than usual," the coach pointed out. Two-Bit didn't answer. He was too busy looking at the gang pitifully. "Curtis! Pay attention!"

Two-Bit snapped his attention to the coach. "Huh? Oh, right. Curtis is me."

The team looked at him with questioning eyes but turned their attention back to the coach when he started to make a motivational speech. The team all split up later to wait for their events to start. The coach approached Two-Bit. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm good. I just don't feel good. I don't think I can run," Two-Bit answered, snapping his attention to the starting line when a gunshot went off.

"You're sick? You need to run though. It's an important meet. Remember, you have to run the 100, 200, relay and the mile. Just take it easy if you feel like you're going to throw up."

Man, why was Ponyboy in so many races? Two-Bit felt his soul leave his body.

The 100-yard racers were called up and Two-Bit reluctantly got in line to run. Each gunshot that went off made him feel more and sicker. His stomach was already cramping up and he felt anxiety creep up on him. Man, he wished he could drink his problems away. Finally, it was his turn. He got into position, looking one last time at the gang who were giving him useless thumbs up. He looked back ahead of him, the finish line seemed miles away.

The gunshot sounded and Two-Bit sprinted forward. The other racers easily passed him, leaving him far behind.

It's fine. It's okay. The coach was looking at him disappointedly. Two-Bit didn't dare to look at the gang. Some of Ponyboy's teammates were looking at him with disgust and disappointment. Soon enough, he was in front of the line for the 200-yard race, which was way farther than the 100-yarder. He thought that the 100-yard dash was long.

The gun sounded and he took off again when he felt dizzy. Two-Bit slowed to a stop, feeling his vision darkening. His stomachs flipped as he felt like he was falling. When his vision cleared, he was sitting in the bleachers overlooking the track. It seemed like all of them switched back. They all looked at each other in shock before looking at their hands to make sure that they really did return to their bodies.

"Oh, thank God," Steve whispered.

Ponyboy looked around the track, looking up at the gang in shock. He didn't look at them for long before he was snapped out of his daze.

"RUN! RUN, PONYBOY!" The team all called out. He looked ahead of him, seeing the other runners way ahead of him before he pushed off, feeling his legs pound against the ground. He pumped his arms fast against his sides, feeling adrenaline fill up in his veins. It felt like his legs were going to leave his body, that's how fast he was sprinting. He was catching up to the others. The fleeting figures were getting bigger and bigger. Soon enough, he passed the finish line, although he didn't pass anyone.

Normally, he would feel disappointed that he ran so slow, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He was back in his body. The spell wore off. That's all that mattered to him. Even though he was absent from his body for a few hours, he missed it dearly. He never wants to part with it again.

When the meet ended, he bounded over to the gang, practically skipping.

"Way to go!" Soda cheered, swinging his arm over Ponyboy's shoulder. Ponyboy beamed. This felt so much more natural than with Darry. He leaned into Soda's body even though he felt like he was going to die from how hot he felt.

"I'm so glad that I'm back in my body," Steve said, looking around at the crowd that was leaving. "I'm going to get going now."

"Where're you going?" Soda asked.

"Somewhere to take a break from all of this. I'm done for today."

Soda nodded in understanding. He was quite tired himself. Steve turned to leave, and the gang just stared at him as he walked away.

"Is anyone going to tell him that he still has Ponyboy's name on his forehead?" Two-Bit asked.

Ponyboy shushed him. "Shh. Shh. He deserves that."

"Karma's a bitch," Johnny whispered, only loud enough for Ponyboy to hear, who laughed as they all went back to the parking lot to leave the track meet. Maybe being in Dally's body rubbed off on him.

"Is anyone curious what the other spells in the book are?" Two-Bit said randomly. Everyone sent him glares.

"No, Two-Bit! No more!" most of them screamed.

**o-o-o **

**Body Swaps:**

**1.) Ponyboy is in Steve's body.**

**2.) Johnny is in Dally's body.**

**3.) Darry is in Johnny's body.**

**4.) Dally is in Two-Bit's body.**

**5.) Steve is in Soda's body.**

**6.) Soda is in Darry's body.**

**7.) Two-Bit is in Ponyboy's body.**

**o-o-o**

**How to request for one-shots:**

**1). You must have an account. No guests because I need to be able to talk directly to someone to get exactly what it is someone wants, and I can alert you that your story is ready or not.**

**2). Please PM me your requests. Don't leave it in the reviews. Multiple requests are allowed. It can be a list sent or one can be sent whenever you please.**

**3). No ships (sorry)**

**4). No more stories about kidnapping or someone being taken**

**5). It can be literally anything else. The possibilities are endless.**

**6). Make sure you have pretty understandable grammar when asking though. If that's hard, just make bullet points with a few words in each**

**7). Please be patient. I am a busy bee. I will get to it when I have time. This might take a month of waiting.**

**8). Do not expect that if your idea will be accepted by me. I will reply back to tell you if I approved it or not. Sometimes, I just don't know how to write your idea. Most likely, it will be approved.**

**9). Review. I am writing the story for you, so make sure you tell me how I did and if you liked it or not.**


End file.
